Behind those walls
by XJhoker
Summary: Matt consigue salir vivo del tiroteo luego de un plan fallido. Así es enviado a prisión donde le sentencian permanencia de por vida. Sin embargo, tras un inesperado reencuentro, parece que su estadía en la cárcel se reduce considerablemente. Matt x Mello
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Capítulo introductorio de un fanfic que siempre me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Como podrán ver es una realidad alterna donde Matty no murió baleado y sobrevivió por esos milagros de la vida(?) Pero en fin

no les diré mas pues serían spoilers(?) ¡Disfruten!.

* * *

.

.

"_Because everything is nothing__  
__And emptiness is in everything__  
__This reality is really just a fucked up dream"_

_._

_.  
_

**Introducción**

.

.**  
**

A veces me pregunto como fue que acabé sentado en esta banca de frío metal cuando solía dormir en colchones caros y hasta perfumados de primera calidad. Las vueltas de la vida quizás, aunque más bien sería alguna clase de obra del karma, o esas tonterías solía farfullar una vieja amiga. No podría estar más de acuerdo, si es que el mencionado es rubio y ojiazul…

_Ejem…_

Claro, es sencillo culparle de mis errores, decir que fue él quien me arrastró a esto y así limpiar mi conciencia –No está tan alejado de la realidad de todos modos-. Sin embargo, creo que es bastante claro que fui yo quien se metió a los líos en los que me encuentro ahora mismo, o más bien, el que se condenó a si mismo dentro de esta vida tan…. monótona.

¿Por qué?

El amor nos vuelve idiotas, dicen, aparte de ciegos, sordos y extrañamente mudos. Pero convengamos en que a fin de cuentas, te hace estúpido, impulsivo, influenciable, simplemente…

¿Demente?

Ya, ahí está la palabra que buscaba, pero bueno, no me quejo, siempre supe que el día en el cual me enamorara de alguien, acabaría todo como una patada en el trasero, quizás si debí escuchar a mi padre mientras estuvo vivo, enamorarse es una grandísima mierda –al menos que tu amante tenga muchísimo dinero, tranquilo y manipulable, no era mi caso como leen-.

En fin, ¿Uhm? Oh claro, soy muy grosero, ni siquiera me he presentado ¿verdad?; De acuerdo, mi nombre no les es importante, soy tan sólo otro recuerdo de esta sociedad, basura que a nadie le interesa ahora mismo realmente, pero solía ser una persona respetable y… si bien no muy idealista, tenía mi moral.

Me conocen como "Matt", "el chico geek", y alguna vez se me conoció como "M2" en el orfanato en el cual me críe. Aunque, ahora soy sólo "M" o "Matt", cual sea que les guste pueden utilizarlo, ya no soy el segundón de nadie, pues quien solía ser "M", yace debajo de la tierra.

_De qué rayos les hablo, se preguntarán…_

Ya se los aclararé mejor con el tiempo, lo que importa es que sepan bien quien soy, pues me encargaré de ser su narrador la mayoría del tiempo, si no es que se ve todo desde mi punto de vista. Oh, si, soy pelirrojo y mis ojos de un verde que no creerían es real, mi piel se asemeja a un crema normal, algo moreno aunque no mucho lastimeramente. Si, realmente soy atractivo, pero mi a-socialidad me juega demasiado en contra.

Bueno, siguiendo con mi data física, ya ni sé cuanto estoy midiendo o que tanto peso, sólo estoy seguro de que mis pulmones han de estarse quejando de una catarro interminable gracias a los benditos cigarrillos a los cuales me hice adicto a los 14 años si mi memoria no falla del todo –los cuales también me han salvado de morir de hambre durante el tiempo que permanecí en las desoladas calles de Nueva York-.

Pero dejemos de hablar de defectos, tengo varias virtudes también, desactivo cualquier sistema de seguridad gracias a mis extraordinarias habilidades informáticas, cosa que me hacía destacar en el lugar anteriormente mencionado donde me críe. Era un sitio realmente especial, enteramente dedicado a gente inteligente, y si, fue ahí donde conocí a quien marcaría mi sentencia en esta maldita prisión donde me siento.

_Mello_…

Bueno, creo haberles dicho que no daría muchos detalles ahora, les dejaré descubrirlo más tarde, parece que es hora de que se apaguen las luces –o el intento de estas- y los guardias no tienen muy buen humor. Así que comprenderán que deba retirarme, de todos modos, no será lo último que escuchen de mí, ya con más tiempo les contaré como terminé aquí.

Que tengan una buena noche,

_Matt_.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n**: Bueno, ese es el capítulo introductorio, corto si, por que es como un prólogo, es algo aburrido, pero si quieren que lo siga,háganmelo saber ^_^


	2. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
